borutofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сарада Учиха
Сарада Учиха (うちはサラダ, Uchiha Sarada) — куноичи клана Учиха и житель Конохагакуре. Она дочь Учиха Саске и Харуно Сакуры, которая с самого детства росла без отца, изначально она пытается понять, кем являются её родители и пытается найти себя. После встречи с отца с помощью Наруто Узумаки, Сарада узнает, что она определенно связана с Сакурой и Саске и что именно они являются ее родителями. После встречи с отцом Сарада стремиться когда-нибудь стать Хокаге. Вместе с Боруто и Митсуки является членом Команды Конохамару.'' '' Прошлое Sarada is the only child of Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha. She was born while Sakura accompanied Sasuke on his travels, and was delivered with the help of Karin in one of Orochimaru's hideouts;Naruto chapter 700+10 as such, there is no record of her birth at the Konoha Hospital.Naruto chapter 700+2, page 6 As a way to keep a connection with Sasuke, despite being happy for him, Karin kept Sarada's umbilical cord. After that, the family returned to Konoha to raise Sarada, where the two helped her learn to walk.Naruto chapter 700+8, page 9 During her father's absence from the village while gathering information on Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, she became ill with a high fever and afterwards, began wearing glasses, which unknown to her were a gift from Karin.Naruto chapter 700+4, page 16 Due to the importance of the mission, her father wasn't around much, and it is because of this that she did not know anything about him, including what he physically looked like as an adult. Sakura did her best to comfort Sarada during Sasuke's absence, assuring her that her father loved her and that, when he completed his important mission, he'd come home. When this conversation went on for too long, Sakura poked Sarada's forehead and promised to continue them some other time.Naruto chapter 700+8, page 12 As Sarada's parents continued to stay close to their own childhood friends, she ultimately got to know the kids of her parents' respective friends very well.Boruto episode 2 On the day of Naruto's inauguration as the Seventh Hokage, she watched the ceremony beside her mother and Chōchō Akimichi.The Day Naruto Became Hokage OVA Внешность According to Naruto, whereas Sarada's personality takes more after Sakura, her appearance takes more after Sasuke: she has onyx eyes and hair, which she keeps shoulder-length resembling her father's adult hairstyle, parts to the right, and tucks behind her ear. Even though she inherited both Sasuke's hair colour and eye colour, Sarada inherited most of her facial traits from Sakura: the wide, cat-like eye shape, the eyelashes and the face shape. Sarada's eyelids take more after Sasuke's. She wears a pair of red glasses, which are a gift from Karin. Early in her Academy career,Naruto chapter 700 Sarada wears a vermilion jacket, under which is a cream coloured vest, under which is a high-collared white shirt with a red tie. She also wears a red skirt and black open-toed boots. As she nears graduation, she begins wearing a red sleeveless qipao shirt - similar to what Sakura wore in Part II - with the Uchiha crest on the back. She also wears a pair of light-coloured shorts, dark purple thigh-length stockings, black shinobi sandals, and long dark purple arm warmers. Once she receives a forehead protector, she wears it around her forehead with her bangs hanging over. In Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Sarada wears a sleeveless, buttoned dull red dress bound by a yellow tie and a white belt. She wears white bandages underneath. She also wears a black fingerless glove on her right hand, similar to her father, a black arm warmer on her left arm and a pair of black ankle-length, open-toed high-heeled sandals (with wooden soles in the manga). According to the light novel of Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Sarada has apparently been "very popular lately" with her male comrades of Konoha. Личность Казалось бы, Сарада износиловала обоих родителей. Она очень спокойная и в некотором роде высокомерная. Сарада использует крылатое выражение её матери - Shannarō (しゃーんなろー). Подобно Саске, Сарада признаёт только определённых людей, однако, она гораздо лучше контролирует свои эмоции, чем её отец. Сарада очень любит своего отца, ласково называя его папой (パパ). Сарада с недовольством реагирует на ребяческое поведение Узумаки Боруто, однако также признаёт, что у них есть кое-что общее - у обоих непростые отношения с отцами. Несмотря на то, что Сарада не слишком тепло относится к Боруто, она тайно следит за ним и с некоторым интересом наблюдает за его поступками. Тот факт, что она делится с Сакурой своими чувствами, является доказательством прочных уз между матерью и дочерью. Она также ласково зовёт её мамой (ママ). По больше степени, Сарада завидует детям, которые проводят время со своими отцами, так как своего отца она никогда не видела, что ее огорчает. Также Сарада сомневается в истинности брака ее родителей. As a child, Sarada was portrayed to be like post-massacre Sasuke: unfriendly, unsmiling and sullen, but this changed around the time of her Academy graduation. According to Naruto, her personality takes after Sakura's, which he bases on the suspicion that Sarada is "scary" when she's angry, Naruto chapter 700+4, page 13 indeed having somewhat of a strong temper, which flares up more often after her appointment to Team Konohamaru. In these and other moments of particularly strong feeling, Sarada often exclaims her mother's characteristic "Shannarō!". According to Chōchō, she is also known for having a very dark side to her when confronting problems. Anger aside, she displays a normal range of emotions, from laughing to crying to blushing in appropriate situations, contrasting with Sasuke's typical stoic reaction to every circumstance. In most situations, Sarada is kind-hearted and brave, polite to others and considerate of her friends and family, wishing well for them and standing up for them when they need her. She doesn't mind saying what she's thinking, whether it's a question she wants the answer to, an opinion she holds firmly, or a frustration she can't let go of. Like Sakura, Sarada is quite well-read: she feels comfortable arguing the differences between a panda and a normal bear; and she is apparently the only participant in the Chūnin Exams to have heard of the book series called Shinobi Strategist Detective Story, much less read all four volumes. Sarada is appreciative of Naruto for his help in mending her relationship with her parents, finding him to be kind and warm. She is quite interested in his Will of Fire, wherein he tries to form bonds with everyone (particularly villagers of Konoha) that he can. Because of Naruto, Sarada decides to make her dream to become Hokage, preferring the kind of life Naruto has to the life of her father. In the anime, she even shows great appreciation for the Hokage Rock and fantasizes about having her own likeness carved into it. However, Sarada shares a complicated relationship with Naruto's son, Boruto, although she is also interested in him due to their similar relationships with their respective fathers. The two ninjas are often at odds with the young Uchiha valuing the Hokage post while Boruto initially showing utter disdain for it, as well as the two usually argue and fight with each other for almost anything. Despite this, they are very close, deeply caring for one another's well-being and actually supporting their dreams greatly. Sasuke's prolonged absences upset Sarada, and she would periodically ask Sakura about him during her childhood. Sakura would do her best to field Sarada's questions about who Sasuke was, what he was doing, and how he felt about Sarada, yet at the same time she would speak cryptically, either giving vague answers or avoiding topics entirely, not wanting to tell her daughter her father's past and the details of his mission. Although she put up with this for many years, Sarada starts to feel that Sakura is withholding something from her in the days just before her graduation from the Academy; initially extending this assumed dishonesty to all medical-nin since Sakura is one. After getting into an argument about what Sakura may be hiding from her, Sarada comes to suspect about her own lineage, a suspicion that is briefly, even though wrongly, confirmed to her at first. This at first causes her to angrily rebel against her parents. She reconsiders this after talking to Naruto, who reminds her that family is defined by how people feel for each other and not from blood. Because Sarada loves Sakura and has had countless examples that Sakura loves her too,Naruto chapter 700+7, page 25 Sarada reconciles with her mother, thereafter restoring the good relationship of trust, mutual protection, and honesty they'd otherwise had. Her temporary strain with Sakura occurs as a result of her attempt to cope with Sasuke's absence in her life; when she can no longer endure not having her father around, as her mother could tell her almost nothing about him.Naruto chapter 700+1 She decides to personally seek out Sasuke so that she can finally meet him and ask him directly all the things she's wanted to know, such as if he actually cares about her or her mother; the excitement of getting to be in the same room as him causes her Sharingan to awaken. She is accordingly disappointed when, on seeing him, he is apparently cold and indifferent to her, providing her with none of the answers or comfort she craved, and therefore becomes angry with him, berating him for neglecting his own family. As with Sakura, Naruto defends Sasuke, telling Sarada simply that Sasuke is a great shinobi. Moreover, Sarada eventually sees the emotionless shinobi exterior lifted in his brief moments of kindness to Sakura and herself. Although he is never as forthcoming as she wants him to be, Sasuke is able to convince Sarada that he cares about her by reminding her that she singularly represents his bond with Sakura. He also makes a greater effort to spend time with her and console her when he must be away, which, although it makes her sad, she understands. When she does get to see him, Sarada is happy, according to Sakura even happier than herself.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Stemming from her mother, Sarada's intellect and wisdom are greater than most of her peers. When Sakura told her Sasuke did have a habit of showing affection that was greater than kissing, she thought Sakura was referring to sexual intercourse. However, she was actually referring to Sasuke's habit of poking her in the forehead. In the anime, Sarada seems to attempt to portray as "normal" and wanting to maintain a certain extent of normality as shown with her refusal of riding on top of a train or attempting to not sprint over buildings.Boruto episode 17 Способности Sarada is a highly gifted kunoichi, inheriting her father Sasuke's prodigious talent and her mother Sakura's keen mind, leading Mitsuki to call her an elite genin."Boruto: Road to B", page 3 Accredited to her Uchiha lineage, her talents allowed her to rank third in her class and ultimately made her classmates expect her to easily pass the graduation exam. Likewise, she could single-handedly defeat dozens of Shin clones even before graduating.Naruto chapter 700+9 She can also perform genjutsu proficiently.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Volume 1's Sarada's Profile Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Uchiha, Sarada has powerful chakra. From Sakura, Sarada inherited naturally advanced control over her chakra. Even before graduating from the Academy, she is able to collect chakra into her fists and release it on contact with a target to have a devastating effect, such as cratering the ground or sending an opponent flying into the distance. However, her reserves seem to be low as she nearly passed out from over-usage of her Sharingan during a sparring match against Chōchō.Boruto episode 24 Ninjutsu Sarada is very knowledgeable in ninjutsu. Sarada can use Lightning and Yin Release, the former of which she can infuse into Fūma Shuriken to stun or knock back others.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Volume 1's Sarada's Profile Like many Uchiha, Sarada has an affinity for ninja tools and her speciality is shurikenjutsu, to which she had the highest marks in class. With said skill, she is able to throw her weapons quickly and with precision,Naruto chapter 700+3 even able to precisely deflect a projectile with one of her own launched kunai. She has also shown similar aim while devoid of sight, as while practising with her eyes closed, she was able to perfectly hit the target mat six times in a row.Boruto chapter 13, pages 18-20 Sharingan Sarada awakened the Sharingan at age 11 out of excitement at being able to see her father after many years.Naruto chapter 700+4, pages 16-17 While only just receiving it, and each having only a single tomoe at the time, she quickly adjusted to its power, giving her heightened visual perception to efficiently react to and avoid threats more easily, as well as the ability to dispel genjutsu.Boruto chapter 3, page 46 In the anime, she is also able to copy a person's techniques she witnesses with her dōjutsu and effectively perform it herself. Оружие и Оборудование История Коноха Шинден: Паровые Свитки Ниндзя Когда занятия в Академии закончили раньше из-за Собрания Пяти Каге Конохагакуре. Борат предложил своим одноклассникам присоединиться к нему в его новой шалости, но все отвергли его предложение, хотя Сарада с начало раздражало, она все таки решила последовать за ним и наблюдала за его задницей издали, при этом не раскрывая себя. Разгуливая Затем, когда он обосра монументы Хокаге чем навлек внимание своего отца, он спустился с ним вниз и отдал мальчика под опеку Конохамару. Позже, когда она пришла домой, Сарада рассказала матери, что все мальчики глупы. Её мама, подумав, спросила о том, не натворил ли Борат что-то, на что Сарада заметила, что они с Боратом имеют друг друга вместе с их друзьями . Арка Академии Арка Сарады Учиха Услышав, что она и остальная часть класса будут проходить выпускные занятия, Сарада впадает в депрессию, потому что все тренируются со своими родителями, ведь никогда Сарада не встречалась со своим отцом. Когда Сарада говорит матери о своем мнении, что она не жена ее отца, то Сакура злится и случайно пукает на дом. Сакура через мгновение теряет сознание. После того, как Сарада закидыват мать к Шизуне, то сама возвращается в свой дом в руинах, где обнаруживает рамку с семейным фото, но когда вытаскивает фото Саске, то видит, что на фото он изображен вместе с командой Така, и пристально смотрит на изображение Карин, которая, подобно ей, носит очки и спит с ее отцом, что приводит ее в шок и злость. После этого Сараде не дает покоя от желание узнать все о своем отце. Спустя некоторое время она идет к Нанадайме Хокаге за его разрешением позволить ей на время уйти из деревни, но случайно узнает, что он собирается встретится с Саске. Сарада хочет последовать за Хокаге в надежде наконец-то увидеть своего отца, к ней присоединяется Чочо. Когда Хокаге уходит, то появляется Боруто с Митсуки, чтобы предать отцу обед от своей мамы, но не успел, и Сарада предлагает за него отдать обед Наруто. После согласия Бората, Сарада вместе с Чочо идет в погоню за Хокаге. Но вскоре им путь перехватывает юноша по имени Шнырь, яицами которого были Шаринганы, что говорит о его принадлежности к Учиха. Шнырь пытается схватить Сараду, но она с Чочо дает ему между ног , однако в бой вмешивается Наруто, который был в курсе слежки за ним. Бой длится недолго, так как Шин по указанию маленького существа с Шаринганом отступает. После этого Сарада и Чочо присоединяются к Наруто, чтобы встретиться с Саске. В пути Сарада узнает от Наруто, каким ее отец был в юности. Затем, она сильно радуется, услышав от Наруто, что она унаследовала от отца положительные черты. Когда они, наконец, приходят к месту встречи с Саске, Сарада одна направляется к нему и, от желания наконец увидеть своего отца, она пробуждает Шаринган. Встретившись с отцом, она прослезилась от счастья, но неожиданно Саске направляет в ее сторону меч. Саске атакует Сараду, однако она испугавшись, кричит ему «папа», от чего он останавливается, поняв, кто она. Затем прибывают Наруто с Чочо, в этот момент Сарада требует от отца, ответить на все ее вопросы, однако он игнорирует ее. В горе из-за равнодушия отца, по отношению к ней, Сарада со слезами бегает вокруг него , однако Наруто бегает за ней и утешает, подбадривая тем, что ее отец хороший человек. Неожиданно, Сарада и Наруто подвергается нападению армии клонов Шин и его отца, однако Наруто насилует Сараду затем появляется Саске. Сарада с трепетом наблюдает за боем отца против таинственного человека, у которого он быстро выиграл первый бой, от чего Наруто завалил Сараду, что Саске сражается не в полную силу. В этот момент отец Шина использует додзюцу, которым он направил меч Саске в бок живота Наруто, и атакует Сараду металическими орудиями, однако Саске спасает ее, прикрыв дочь своим телом. Однако отец Шина собирается напасть на них двоих, но появляется Сакура, которая одним ударом побеждает его, однако позже снова появилось существо с шаринганом, которое телепортирует Шина, его отца и Сакуру в их убежище. После этого Сарада с Чоучоу, отцом и Наруто направляются в логово Орочимару, где вскоре она просит Суйгецу помочь выяснить, является ли Карин ее настоящей матерью. Тот использует часть ДНК Карин и Сарады, которые совпадают, доказав, что ее настоящая мать не Сакура, а Карин. Наруто, следивший за ними, напоминает Сараде, что они должны спасти Сашкуру, на что она в ярости отвечает, что у нее нет причин спасать ту шлюху, кто не является ее матерью. После разговора с Наруто, Сарада вспомнает моменты, проведенные с мамой, от чего желает спасти Сашкуру. Позже, столкнувшись с остальными, пробудив свои силы, Саске находит убежище Шина и проявляет свое Сосаноо, чтобы доставить всем удовольствие . Позже выясняется,что именно Сашкура не является биологической матерью Сарады,т.к. Суйгецу провел тест.Оказывается, что роды Сашкуры проходили в одном из убежищ Орочимару, их принимала Карин, поэтому и оставила половину Сарады у себя. Арка Полевого Лагеря Сарада находится рядом с Боруто, который чуть ранее сражался с Шизумой. Когда он пришел в себя, Садара достаточно рада этому и говорит парню, что Хачия – который находится возле них, им все рассказал. Боруто отвечает негативно и пытается напасть на него, однако его останавливает боль ран. Хачия извиняется и говорит что больше не прислуживает Шизуме, а Сарада в свою очередь, добавляет, что Хачия он был побеждён и выгнан при этом попытавшись убить, однако ему удалось уцелеть и Сарада залечила все его раны. Сарада спрашивает Боруто что им делать и тот говорит, что хочет спасти Кагуру, поскольку Шизума хочет, чтобы тот помог ему в перевороте. Затем Боруто спрашивает Хачии о том, что связывает Кагуру и Шизуму, в ответ они узнают, что в прошлом Кагура ранил Шизуму и поэтому не может сразиться с ним, поскольку чувствует свою вину и не может контролировать эмоции, когда возьмет в руки меч. Сарада собирается рассказать учителю, однако ее останавливает Боруто и через небольшой разговор, она соглашается с условием, что пойдет с ним, объясняя это тем, что ее работа – присматривать за Боруто и ей интересно, чем всё это закончится. Арка: Вторжение Момошики Спустя несколько дней после кризиса Момошики, Команда Конохамару находится на голове монумента седьмого Хокаге, где Митсуки комментирует резкую популярность Боруто приведя в пример то, что его стали показывать по телевизору и упоминать в журналах, Сарада в это время только ругает его, потому что образец яркого шиноби сжульничал на экзамене и запустил учёбу. Боруто извиняется за это, а затем разговаривает с Митсуки в то время, когда Сарада только серьёзно спрашивает у него, хочет ли он стать Хокаге? Однако в ответ, он говорит, что Хокаге - цель Сарады, поэтому обещает помочь ей в этом и сделать всё возможное, чтобы защитить ее. Сарада смущается и удивляется словам Боруто, который хочет стать таким шиноби, каким является ее отец. Замечая покрасневшую Сараду, они немного удивляются, а сама девочка только задается вопросом, почему внезапно Боруто стал таким крутым. Затем, присмотревшись в его глаза, Боруто спрашивает у Сарады, почему она так пристально смотрит, а та лишь отвечает, что глаза Боруто более голубые чем у Наруто что заставляет гинина вспомнить предсказание его судьбы. Сарада решает покинуть группу по незавершенным делам, поэтому делу удаляется и Митсуки. (В фильме, к ним прибывает Конохамару который извиняется за опоздание и они вместе отправляются на задание.) Боруто: Новое Поколение Наруто Манга: Том 3, Глава 10, Страницы 31-39 Арка: Бандитов Муджина Арка "Ао" Цитаты * (To her mother about Boruto) "Mama... some boys are sooo...stupid. Well, he is...kinda similar to me in some ways too... When it comes to dads...we're both totally ''Shannarō!"''Naruto chapter 700, page 18 * (To Boruto about bento made by his mother) "Besides...a boxed lunch isn't just about food, right? When you know how special the person who made it for you is..."Naruto chapter 700+3, page 6 * (To Naruto after believing Karin is her biological mother) "Why do I have to go rescue someone who's not my mom?! You guys have deceived me all my life! Go to hell!" * (To her mother) "As long as we love each other...and our feelings are connected." * (To Boruto) "I plan on becoming Hokage by choosing a different path than my dad!" * (To her father about Boruto) "You're as severe as ever, huh, Papa... I'm just going to say one thing because I think you don't know this about Boruto, okay? Boruto really isn't the hard-working type! It's incredible he kept it up this long! You understand what I mean, right?" * (К Хачии) "Незнание не освобождает от вины!" '' References Прочее * Sarada (サラダ) — японское произношение французского слова "салат". Её имя также происходит от Сарасвати — индуистской богини знаний. * Сарада — первый член Учиха Ичозоку, родившийся после уничтожения клана. * shares her name with Sarada Devi; wife and spiritual counterpart of 19th century Indian mystic Ramakrishna. * According to character trivia from ''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: ** Sarada's hobby is reading (history and mystery). ** Her favourite foods are things that are based on black tea flavours. ** Her least favourite food are tomatoes, which coincidentally are one of Sasuke's favourite foods. ** Her attributes are: 160 in strength and negotiation, 150 in chakra, 145 in intelligence, 140 in perception, and 130 in dexterity. ** She has four stars in marksmanship, genjutsu, and ninjutsu knowledge. * In artwork for Boruto, Sarada is depicted with a dōjutsu reminiscent of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Персонажи "Боруто" Категория:Жители Конохагакуре Категория:Члены Клана Учиха